robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Madlooney6/Archive 1
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Weld-Dor page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Toon Ganondorf (Talk) 09:45, 8 February 2011 I've added a picture of a machine called roobarb, is it the same team as the one that competed in series 6, extreme 2 and 7? Images Thanks for the images you've uploaded, but there are a couple of issues. Firstly, could you please make sure the images have appropriate names rather than a bunch of letters and numbers? Also, do you actually know when all these pictures were taken so that I know how to categorise them? Christophee (talk) 12:02, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :I'll add when they was taken, I'll go back to the team tornado website. User:Madlooney6 ::Thank you very much, that would help a lot. Christophee (talk) 16:09, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Do you know when File:Nipper.jpg and File:Roobarb DRG.jpg were taken? Also, do you have any information about Humphrey 3? There's nothing about it on the page except the image you've added. Thanks. Christophee (talk) 11:30, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::I saw that a picture of humphrey 3 on the tornado website, roobarb on the tornado website and that oliver steeples site for little nipper, it's on griffons page, the link at the bottom. User:Madlooney6 :::::Thanks for adding the extra info to the pages. It helped me a lot with the categorisations and made the pages more informative. Christophee (talk) 00:12, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Arena Sorry, you need 500 mainspace (article) and file edits combined to contribute in the arena. If you ask Christophee nicely he might grant you an exception, but given your low edit count I don't think that'll happen. I think the edit count rule was unknown to you when you discovered the forums, and I am sorry to strike your votes, but I have to abide by rules.--'' STORM II '' 17:02, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Shuriken Yes I did, that was a picture of Bot-Ugly not Shuriken. Matt Talk to me 21:43, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :It doesn't look anything like Bot-Ugly. Bot-Ugly had that large spiked clamp-thingy, whilst the markings on Shuriken's spinning blades are very distinctive. CrashBash (talk) 07:36, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Well I stand corrected, I could only judge on the name. Matt Talk to me 07:40, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I wouldn't add a picture to a page if it wasn't appropriate or linked to page in question. Even if the file name is wrong. Madlooney6 (talk) 21:18, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Image Duplicates Why have you added duplicates of certain unused images to the wiki? Datovidny (talk) 16:29, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Because the pictures weren't showing up when Isearch for them when I was editing the the pages, so I saved them and re–uploaded them. Madlooney6 (talk) 11:57, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::If you could mark those duplicates, I'll get rid of them. Matt Talk to me 21:30, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :I'll do that tomorrow. Madlooney6 (talk) ::In future, if you want to mark an image for deletion, could you add to the top of the page instead of just adding text telling someone to delete it. Then admins will be able to see the files on the list of candidates for deletion. Thanks. Christophee (talk) 18:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Will do. Madlooney6 (talk) 09:38, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Slideshow I love the slideshow on the Team Iron Awe page. I didn't even realise it was possible to do that. Maybe we should think about replacing the old galleries with slideshows, and maybe add them to a few other pages too. Christophee (talk) 15:24, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Slideshow I really like the slideshows that you've done on the team pages. I would be indebted if you would do them with the rest of the team pages. Matt Talk to me 16:29, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I'll do them tomorrow. Madlooney6 (talk) Team pages I've done all th team pages. Madlooney6 (talk) Edits In one day, I've gone from 269 edits to 330 edits, awesome. Madlooney6 (talk) Team Pages They add lots of pictures without cluttering the page. Right on.RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:29, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Well earned, congratulations. If you could please put these slideshows whenever you see a gallery elsewhere on the wiki: Robot Wars: The First Wars/Grand Final would be a good place to start. Once again, congratulations on the award, and I hope you will earn many more here. Matt Talk to me 07:42, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Congratulations on the award. In case you weren't aware, you may display your new award on your userpage if you so wish. Christophee (talk) 14:28, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Enough While I appreciate that you put all the Robot Wars videos into playlists, it's not necessary to keep spamming your message on everybody's talk page. Please don't anymore. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:16, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :If you really want to display your playlists somewhere so people can see them, post it on the forums in the Pits or Pit Tables section. Then people can consult the list there if they feel it would be useful to them. Christophee (talk) 15:51, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Terrafonics I've added the cleanup tag to it just for rephrasing here and there, but you did OK. Matt Talk to me 17:07, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :I would have suggested it on Talk:UK Series Teams first, but it's done now so never mind. Christophee (talk) 15:19, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Edits 33 edits until I'm allowed to comment in the arena. Madlooney6 (talk) 14:01, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :While you may be nearing 500 edits, we only include mainspace and file, and that total comes to 274. Keep going, you won't find it long until you can post.--'' STORM II '' 14:11, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Can you post the link to the thing that can check my edits on here please? Madlooney6 (talk) 10:48, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::The page you're looking for is . Christophee (talk) 11:09, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks. Madlooney6 (talk) 11:24, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Signature Are you aware that your signature needs to link to somethings, being your user page and talk page? Here's how: Open up and paste this code in (without the tags or you screw the signature): Madlooney6 (talk), producing this: Madlooney6 (talk) There is a "custom signature" box or something along those lines that you need to check otherwise the signature comes out as a formula. If you want something flashier, leave it with me and I'll produce it for you no questions asked.--'' STORM II '' 20:14, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :I know how to my signature, I was just wondering what would be displayed if I only used the double line and four wavy line thing. Madlooney6 (talk) ::That's only three tildes you signed with. It only produces your signature. Four tildes is what you should be using, in fact, you shouldn't need to use three tildes at all. ::While I'm here, would you like a customised signature? I can make "Mad" one colour and "looney" a different colour, and I cn make them link to different places too. Let me know if you want one, and if you do, what colours you would like.--'' STORM II '' 20:44, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes please. Madlooney6 (talk) :::I assume you're not fussed about what you would like?--'' STORM II '' 20:52, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Not really. Madlooney6 (talk) ::::Done. 'Madlooney'' ::::Hope you like it, to install it, go into edit mode, copy the code (can't be bothered to do it myself, as usual :P), stick it in the signature box, check the custom signature box and Bob's your uncle.--'' STORM II '' 21:06, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'll try it tomorrow, I'm on my Nintendo 3DS and I can't copy and paste. Thank you. Madlooney6 (talk) :::::You're welcome, I'm hoping to restore my friendship with RA2- he doesn't seem to like me that much nowadays.--'' STORM II '' 21:28, February 6, 2012 (UTC) House Robots Can you explain how this happened? That can be interpreted as vandalism you know.--'' STORM II '' 21:23, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :I was trying to just change the name of the company who reclaimed the house robots and that their maker thinks they've been scrapped and the text stopped at the "a" in the word weapon in the matilda section, I don't know why it did that, it wasn't on purpose, I swear. Madlooney6 (talk) p.s can't remember the coding for signature you made for me and I'm on my 3DS again. ::Do you actually use your computer at all? Use that for getting t'signature to work, otherwise it's a waste of time for me by making something you won't use.--'' STORM II '' 21:53, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Just wrote the code down, my laptop is really slow. Madlooney :Sammy, the signature's screwed.--'' STORM II '' 22:15, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I'll sort it out, that was typed, you can tell. I'm off to bed when I've posted this. Madlooney6 (talk) Fix'd, so it should work.--'' STORM II '' 22:34, February 8, 2012 (UTC) The Arena Congratulations, you are now cleared to post in the Arena. STORM II 13:36, February 23, 2012 (UTC) My Sandbox I appreciate that you were trying to help, but my sandbox is just for me to edit, and for others to look at and comment on, not edit themselves. In future, could you please leave my Sandbox alone, and don't try and edit other users' too. Datovidny (talk) 15:19, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Breach of Image Policy Teammorr96's recent images, including :File:Screen Shot 2012-02-22 at 19.31.53.png are in breach of the Image policy. I have informed him or this and deleted the images, but should remind you of *'Section 2' - You have categorised his images in the mainspace, which is not appropriate. When eligible, please use Category:Personal Images. I understand you were trying to help, so please don't think I am telling you off. I am merely letting you know for next time. You can read more here. Best Wishes. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:02, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Techno Games I assume it has been accepted that we're including all the Techno-Games stuff now? Can't see it being a problem because a lot did compete in one guise or another, would be nice if there was some decent footage available though. Snowdog140 17:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry to bring this up again, but I think we need some kind of policy on this. There are a lot of good images uploaded, but I get the feeling that they are starting to clutter up some pages now, or am I the only one of this opinion? Charlie M 18:49, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::A slideshow could be put at the bottom of pages with more than three or four images. 'Madlooney Signature With all due respect, you need to sort out your signature, because it's making every bit of text coming after it all red, no matter what page you leave it on, even here, this text is red. It makes reading the actual text quite difficult to read. Don't think that I'm enfuriated, but it is quite annoying. Datovidny (talk) 18:05, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Better? Madlooney ::Testing. Datovidny (talk) 21:05, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, that'll do, thanks for that. Datovidny (talk) 21:07, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Techno Games images Does anyone have images of these competitors (tigermoth aka Behemoth, sprocket aka S.M.I.D.S.Y., british bulldog aka Bulldog Breed, scuttle b squared aka Anarchy, transpower aka 101, wipeout aka Onslaught, pink pants aka Pussycat, torti and slowman aka The Morgue and Mini Morgue, storm chaser aka Tornado, I knew there is image of it's armour on the wiki but it would be nice to have a pic of tornado with the armour on, unknownly named weaponless Shredder and ulysses Team Nemesis) from Techno Games? Madlooney :Can anyone find out what the Techno Games version of TX-108 And theTechno Games version of Shredder is called? Madlooney Trivia Quiz I understand that you showed interest in my idea of a Trivia Quiz on the chat feature, when I initially posted the idea on my blog. If you are still interested in attending, I plan on hosting it on 31st March at 3pm GMT. If this is going to cause problems for you, please contact me as soon as possible. Datovidny (talk) 22:15, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Battlebots FYI, we don't need pictures of Battlebots competitors. Thanks. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:35, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :You should only upload pictures of Battlebots competitors if they also competed in Robot Wars, or the team also competed in Robot Wars. I'm not sure whether this should apply to the US Robot Wars competitors though, as a lot of those teams were in Battlebots too. Christophee (talk) 15:40, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::UK ones are fine but definitely not American ones when there already exists a Battlebots Wiki. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:42, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :::That sounds reasonable. I'll update the Battlebots image category to reflect this. Christophee (talk) 15:44, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::What other UK competitors entered BattleBots, I'll see if I can find photos on google image. Madlooney ::Off the top of my head, Grim Reaper is the only one I can think of. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:49, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :::You can find the list at Category:UK Robots that fought in Battlebots. Christophee (talk) 15:52, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Grim Reaper is the only one left; all the others we either already have or were unchanged. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:53, March 16, 2012 (UTC) New Pages Those pages in your sandbox aren't exactly extensive, and there are a few spelling/grammar errors, but if that's all the information you have then I wouldn't object to the pages being published. Christophee (talk) 13:38, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :I'll sort out the spelling/grammar errors and I'll publish them. Madlooney Done. Madlooney The it's thing Please be mindful of the correct usage of "its". There should not be an apostrophe when you use "its" to mean "belonging to it." RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:02, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Featherweight Versions I'm not sure about you adding all of these sections of trivia about featherweight versions of robots being made by other teams. They aren't really featherweight versions of them as they don't adopt a similar artwork scheme or something, only their designs may have been inspired by them. Besides, they can't be legitimate featherweight versions of those machines, unless it was made by the original team. I think we may need a bit of a discussion about this, but my opinion is that they should be deleted from the trivia sections. Datovidny (talk) 10:04, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :I think you misunderstood me, I meant that they weren't relevant to have on the article at all, not just the trivia. But don't worry, I've been going through them and I think I've managed to make them work on the articles. To be honest, if they are going to be on the articles, they should be in the trivia sections, as they have no relevance to the robot's history or brief. Datovidny (talk) 15:35, March 25, 2012 (UTC) techno games competitors your welcome for the images, but team death's celestial terror competed with a robot named smash and grab. not sure if they competed in robot wars but i'll post an image. anyway in techno games 2002 A.A.T competed with savage toaster, not celestial terror. hope this helps :) :I've corrected it and added the Smash and Grab image to the Immortalis page. Madlooney 13:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC) no idea who owned ironman, all i know is that they, zippy and scrap dragon failed to qualifity. 2nd i don't think that scrap dragon entered in techno games, i just had the images but didn't upload. finally all i know is that zippy failed to qualify, might be linked to purple predator as of the"keep your distance" sticker on the back but they failed to qualify for the 4th wars, hope this helps :) Signature How do I change my signature to the one made by User:Storm2? I know you go to the and copy it there, but it keeps on saying there's a problem with my signature. Madlooney 23:23, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Perhaps it's too long? Try making an article called User:Madlooney6/Signature, and paste the signature in there. Then in the signature box in your preferences, you would put . It should work then. If it doesn't, let me know. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:33, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Mine is very long and I can fit it in no problemo. You probably missed out something important causing it to screw up. Nice to see someone nicking my lovely signature though. Observe the code making up my signature, a long line of it, and I have space for it in the signature box. STORM II 22:46, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :::This might be a more reliable way. Plus, if there's still a problem, we can edit it ourselves, as its in its own article space. :::On another note Sammy, would you like to trade 3DS friend codes? Mine is 1805-2158-4973 [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:53, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Mine is 2836-0695-5692. Madlooney 23:58, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::The only option then is to make a signature page and then put it in your signature box surrounding it with two curly brackets like this: STORM II 23:58, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::In short, put your signature in User:Madlooney6/Signature, put into the Signature section of , tick the box just below it just in case, and hit save. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 00:23, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::Done that and it worked. Thanks for the help. Madlooney 12:17, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Arena Vote It seems Obi-Have already put your vote in, but either way, it's in. Datovidny (talk) 11:01, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Unidentified Robots You were asking in your sandbox what the names of the robots were that you had images of. I could try and help you out, if you could provide a link of where you found those images. Datovidny (talk) 17:10, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :They are in this album on Facebook, https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.427964303651.199133.538188651&type=3, they are on John Findlay's facebook account. Madlooney 16:16, April 11, 2012 (UTC) User template You can only display sections on the user template which have been included on the template itself. It doesn't allow you to add whatever sections you want. If you want to display those extra sections you added, you'll have to put them somewhere else on the page. Christophee (talk) 14:50, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'll move them to the main description on my user page later. Madlooney 16:03, April 20, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Summer Trivia Quiz Hello, as you are a regular user to this wiki, I want to inform you that the 2012 Summer Trivia Quiz will be hosted on the chat feature of the wiki by me on the 23rd June at 3pm (British Time). I wish to tell you in advance so that you can try and set aside some time for it, it is estimated to go on for about an hour. If you wish to learn more about this, look on my blog for more details. If you know you can't make it, please let me know, I should remind you about this again nearer to the time. Datovidny (talk) 18:58, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :I'll try to be there. Madlooney 08:06, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Quest Wiki Yo. I've noticed from your most recent userpage update that you have joined the Dragon Quest Wikia, and have started editing. Are you aware of this website? http://dragon-quest.org/wiki/Main_Page Basically, Dragon Quest Wikia and that independant Dragon Quest Wiki I have linked you to above were once the same Wiki, but the staff decided they wanted to move away from Wikia, and so they set up dragon-quest.org. Unfortunately, something that happens a lot with Wikis is that new users end up joining the Wikia version, keeping it alive when the Wikia version is supposed to die. One infamous case is the rivalry between the independant SmashWiki and its SmashWikia counterpart. The independant SmashWiki is of a much higher standard than SmashWikia, but Wikia comes higher in the Google search, which obviously works against it. I recommend you join the independent Dragon Quest Wiki, after a browse around, it seems of higher quality, and it is also part of NIWA, an association I highly support. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:29, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :I found that one as well, I'll add that to my user page. Thanks for telling me that Wikias are not as good as Wikis. I can now tell it of better quality. Madlooney 17:38, May 9, 2012 (UTC) TX-108 I know I've put TX-108 Razer My Arse on a few pages, but if click on this, you'll see that is the name of TX-108s Techno Games guise. Sam (BAZINGA) 12:35, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :That's fine, if you haven't already you may want to reference the link so as no confusion is caused. snowdog140 13:21, May 28, 2012 (UTC) DOWNLOAD I won't be able to edit on the wiki after twelve tomorrow (which is when my friend arrives at my house). I'll be here until twelve tomorrow. Sam (BAZINGA) 13:09, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :See ya, I'll be back Monday. Sam (BAZINGA) 10:25, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Let me try to explain This is regarding your edits to Silver Box's article, about its appearance in Nickelodeon's Tag Team Terror. In both cases, all you have done is simply copied and pasted what was written on the actual article for that competition...and you haven't even done it that well, because the headings and winners were still included. Look at the other articles for any of the other robots. You don't see any of them having "Winner: Such-and-Such" in mid-article, do you? Furthermore, even if you were to remove the headings and winners, it wouldn't be good enough, I'm afraid. The battle reports describe everything that goes on in the battle. The robot summaries have to be specific to that robot. This is why it is not as simple as copying and pasting battle summaries...I know it seems lengthy, but they really need to be re-written to be in the perspective of that robot. If something happened to Zanzara, it is notable. If something happened to, say, Run Away, it is not notable, and should only really receive a passing mention. Does that help? CrashBash (talk) 18:35, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, that does help, I'll keep that when I edit the page again. Sam (BAZINGA) 18:51, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Battlebots/Robotica FYI we're not uploading pictures of robots in their battlebots and robotica forms. Can you help me clean up the affected pages? Much obliged. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:40, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for that. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:49, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Line-up corrections in your sandbox Thanks for trying to help with the corrected line-ups, but they're not all accurate. The Series 3 line-ups were correct throughout the semi-finals, and didn't need correcting until the Grand Final. Your Series 4 Semi-Final 1 line-up seems fine (although I think Semi-Final 2 might be incorrect) and I haven't got round to checking Series 5 and 6 yet, but you've missed out the Series 7 semi-final which was the first one I noticed which needed correcting. You don't need to worry about correcting them because I'll be double-checking them all anyway, I just wanted to let you know in case you wondered why I wasn't sticking to the line-ups you laid out. Christophee (talk) 10:29, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Archive? Is my talk page big enough to be archived? It looks like it is. Sam (BAZINGA) 22:53, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :Easily, I'm surprised you haven't done so already. I would normally make an archive after 30-35 topics, depending on the size. Are you cinfident in doing it yourself? Datovidny (talk) 09:54, July 18, 2012 (UTC)